onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 750
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy (First) Bartolomeo (Second) | chapter = Filler | rating = | rank = }} "A Desperate Situation - Luffy Fights a Battle in Extreme Heat" is the 750th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy easily overwhelms Bill in battle and sends him down the underground mine. However, Bill eats massive amounts of ore and returns as a giant, releasing large amounts of molten ore that severely damages Silver Mine. Luffy and Bartolomeo manage to defeat Bill, and they and the members of the Silver Pirate Alliance escape as Silver Mine sinks into the ocean. As the Straw Hats and Barto Club set off for Zou, a powerful man known as Gild Tesoro receives the report of Bill's death. Long Summary Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire confront Bill, who mocks their dreams of reaching the top of the New World as childish. Bill reveals to Desire that he used everyone in his Silver Pirate Alliance to give him wealth so that he could live the most luxurious life in the world, and questions whether she really intends to defeat him and if she really believes she is stronger than him. Bill taunts Desire, and she starts rushing at him in anger, but Luffy suddenly flies in front of her with Gear Second activated and punches Bill into a cliff face. Bill gets back up, and Desire attempts to help Luffy, but Bartolomeo tells her to leave the fight to Luffy. Bill expresses his disgust for Luffy as he pulls two swords out of his chest, but Luffy shatters them in their clash. Bill then pulls out an axe, but Luffy dodges its strikes and kicks Bill in the chest before punching him into another cliff face. Bill gets back up, and realized just how strong a person with a 500,000,000 bounty really is. Right then, a Silver Pirate Alliance Battle Boat squadron arrives at the scene, and Bill tricks them into thinking Desire brought the Straw Hats here to betray them while Desire attempts to tell them the truth about Bill. The Silver Pirate Alliance members attack Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire as Bill prepares to kill them all with a bazooka. However, Luffy uses Haoshoku Haki to knock out the pirates and their battle boats, leaving Bill alone and shocked. Luffy sees where Bill is, and Bill fires a cannonball at him, but Luffy shatters it as he punches Bill into the underground mine. Bill lands deep underground, and Tanaka suddenly arrives at his location. Tanaka expresses disappointment that Bill was defeated by a mere pirate, and says that the Monster of the New World will discard him for such a failure. Bill remembers how the Monster of the New World brought him and his crew down to their knees with the power of money, and frantically begins eating lots of ore in an attempt to salvage his fate. Tanaka notes the large amount of ore Bill is consuming, but decides to leave things up to him as he departs. Meanwhile, Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire run to the shore when they are suddenly passed by several Silver Pirate Alliance members. To their shock, the ground underneath them begins erupting with molten ore. Meanwhile, at the Going Luffy-senpai, the Straw Hats and Barto Club continue fighting off the Silver Pirate Alliance as Zoro and Kin'emon return and help them. The pirates wonder why Luffy and Bartolomeo are taking so long, and they notice that Silver Mine is beginning to melt away. On Silver Mine, Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire are approached by Bill, who is incredibly large and exuding molten ore from his skin. The trio decides to retreat, but Bill shoots out several waves of molten ore at them, which Bartolomeo manages to block with a barrier. However, the trio struggles to dodge the flow of ore, and Desire accidentally falls into a chasm, but Bartolomeo catches her. Desire wonders why he is helping her instead of Luffy, and Bartolomeo replies that he would never forsake a friend, although Desire replies that he did that to her. Bill prepares to attack Luffy with molten ore, but Bartolomeo manages to pull Desire up in time for him to put a barrier in front of Luffy. The two of them prepare to defeat Bill, and Bartolomeo creates a barrier hand to push the molten ore back at Bill. Bill then appears before them coated in silver, and he says that their dreams are not enough to help them survive the New World as he creates a ball of molten ore in the air. As Bill prepares to hurl it at the trio, Luffy rushes at him and hits him with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum, breaking through the ball of ore and sending Bill flying into his palace. Bartolomeo is excited to have seen Luffy fight, but Desire notes that the molten ore Bill created is still there and is eating away at the island. At the coast, the Silver Pirate Alliance and the Sweet Pirates get everyone onto a large ship as they prepare to escape the island's destruction. The Sweet Pirates worry about Desire, but are forced to set sail. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats and Barto Club are worried about Luffy and Bartolomeo, but Zoro is confident that they are all right since Luffy's vivre card is fine. Right then, Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire come riding in on Desire's Battle Boat. Inside Silver Mine, molten ore pours into the fortress as the entire island sinks into the ocean. As dusk falls, the Sweet Pirates board the Going Luffy-senpai, and Desire thanks Luffy and Bartolomeo for taking care of her. Bartolomeo and his crew ask if she and her crewmates want to join the Barto Club, but Desire declines, wanting to pursue their dreams separately and not wanting to serve Luffy. The Sweet Pirates then head out to sea as the Going Luffy-senpai's sails are unfurled and the Straw Hats and Barto Club prepare to head to Zou. Later in the night, a Revolutionary Army ship draws near to Gran Tesoro. Koala notes that the Monster of the New World resides there, and his power is equal to that of the World Nobles. Inside Gran Tesoro, Tanaka arrives and reports to the Monster of the New World, a man named Gild Tesoro. Tanaka reports that Bill sank along with Silver Mine, but Tesoro is fine as he already had his fun with Bill and now was time for the real entertainment to start. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy fights and eventually defeats Bill. *Silver Mine has sunk, killing Bill in the process. *Desire and the Sweet Pirates set off on their own. *This is the last episode of the Silver Mine Arc. *The Revolutionary Army heads to Gran Tesoro and Gild Tesoro is shown for the first time, setting up One Piece Film: Gold. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 750 Category:Filler Episodes